


獻祭

by darkdevil0718



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdevil0718/pseuds/darkdevil0718
Summary: 神明thor x 虔誠信徒聖子祭品雙性loki主要是農民神的thor／約頓海姆不是巨人族，但保留藍皮膚紅眼睛錘哥欺負基基！loki超弱氣！大寫OOC！好喜歡雷1的軟綿哭哭基嗚嗚2021年2月21日21:21添加提示：本人沒用ao3.beta！那是盜文。本人只使用ao3/SY/wland三個，同id。
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Top! Thor, thorki, 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 手機找到19年11月的存稿片段，一年後接著寫（。
> 
> 我為藍色變化去查色譜了⋯（允悲  
> 『藍→藍紫→紫→紅紫→桃紅→肉紅』
> 
> 其實我也很喜歡雷3成熟性感的基基，但下筆後又會莫名變回害羞白蓮花（滾  
> 臉皮薄容易害羞真的好萌嗚嗚

——————

「你是這次的祭品？」

寂靜神殿突然出現的聲音嚇了跪坐在地上祈禱的人一跳。

「神、神明大人？」

「哼，狡猾的約頓海姆人，原來你們還有把我當神信奉。」

「神明大人，我族對您的信仰從沒消失過，天地已經讓我族吸取了沉痛的教訓，請求您收下這次的獻祭，平息您百年來的怒火，再次保佑我族大地再次豐饒！」loki跪伏在祭臺和神像前說出族人多年的願望，希望神明大人能平息百年的怒火。

文獻最初記載是族人主動奉上祭品換得神明保佑，但多年的豐收富足日子亦漸漸讓族人忘記這是因為大地得到神明的庇佑，直到百年前的一次獻祭觸怒了神明，感謝神明慶祝豐收的祭典開始不久就突然下起了暴雨迎來冰雪，祭司隔天看到聖子和祭品都沒有被神明收下，當時的聖子說等待了一晚神明都沒有降臨，儘管事後官方公開的文獻記錄了當時的人民面對長久富足的生活不再覺得是神明庇佑的威力，不少家庭進貢的祭品從約定的純金逐年替換成青銅，面對如此大規模違背誓言的行為神明終於發怒了，但民間也在傳是因為聖子不聖潔而惹怒了神明，當年那位聖子對此閉口不談，只是留在神殿繼續誠心祈禱。

約頓海姆就是從那時候開始迎來無盡的冰雪，儘管白天陽光依舊照耀，但種植的田地很多都因為長久的極冬而失去了生命力，本來豐饒的國家漸漸變得食物緊缺，之後的祭典一次比一次盛大但神明都沒再降臨，為了用虔誠求得神明的原諒和再次的庇佑，進貢的物品也漸漸加上各種寶石裝飾越發華麗，聖子也是從那件事開始變成每年從身份高貴的貴族和王族中選擇一個適合的幼兒，從小遠離家人和凡塵，教導一心信奉神明地在神廟中長大，直到年滿16歲成為祭品，只有祭典後聖子沒被神明帶走，才有機會選擇回歸家庭和社會，但通常所有與世隔絕的聖子都適應不了複雜險惡的社會而選擇留下成為祭司。約頓海姆王都的神廟反而不知不覺成了一個出名的景區，所有祭司不管男女都貌美如花，吸引了不少遊客慕名前來，帶動了一下蕭條的經濟，loki雖然是國王其中一個兒子，但因為是一個長得漂亮的雙性，從小就被決定了命運，神廟長年平靜安穩的生活他也沒有不滿，據記載以前的聖子會連同祭品一起消失，但人消失了就不會再回來也沒有屍體所以也沒人知道具體經歷什麼，只能猜想他們的虔誠得到了神明的肯定被升格帶去神域繼續效力，現在隔了百年神明再次出現，loki說不清自己是因為神明現身的興奮顫抖還是震懾於神明的威嚴，儘管神明只有聲音但他也把額頭緊貼地面不敢抬頭。

「你族曾不敬於我，百年的冰雪看來讓你們吸取了教訓，但我不會再如此輕信於你們，想要再次得到我的信任就應該先展示你們的誠意。」

「每年盛大的祭典，殿外為您載歌載舞的歡鬧慶祝，百年來多得放神殿放不滿的祭品還不夠嗎？」

「但真正貴重的只有一樣。」

「！唔、這⋯⋯這個⋯嗯⋯⋯」面對神明如此直白的暗示，聰明的人一下就明白了，驚訝的抬起頭看像神像，精緻的藍色小臉忍不住發燙變粉。看來聖子不聖潔的傳聞是真的？但處子的純潔又應如何展示？

作為神明thor並不在意每次奉上的僕人也不缺祭品，但既然約定的祭品是約頓海姆主動提出，那百年前背棄誓言的行為讓thor覺得自己的威望受到了侮辱也對約頓海姆這個狡猾的種族沒有了好感，他隔了百年現身就是想刁難他們後再讓他們多受幾百年的苦。

跪伏的人突然驚訝得抬起身，害羞扭擰不自在的反應讓情場老手立刻明白被理解成了另一點，帶走的聖子曾經告訴他『聖子不論男女都必須是沒自慰過的處子』，這更是大大方便了他，對比以往的聖子，現屆長得異常的精緻漂亮，黑頭髮藍色皮膚裝點的金飾全都為他帶上了一種濃郁的異域風情，帶給thor從未有過的心悸，而且胸前菖蒲色凸起的兩點更是誘人，神像後的thor忍不住舔了一下唇。

「脫光躺上祭臺，打開雙腿請求我。」thor順著對方的意，也方便了自己。

神明的要求讓過著保守生活的人臉色更粉，但多年的教育告訴loki他從身到心都是屬於神明，他的存在就是為了服侍神明，他不應該因為自己的羞恥心而惹怒神明。loki從地上站起，除了上身裝飾的金鏈，他只穿了一條裙褲，害羞的解開腰上的金腰帶，絲滑的布料沿著雙腿滑落，神像前擺放蠟燭的祭臺四周堆滿了多年來進貢的各式珠寶黃金，loki全身赤裸的踩過金銀珠寶爬上祭臺中間，在燭光的圍繞下面向巨大威嚴的神像張開腿躺下。

「神明大人？」等了一會兒神明都沒有發聲，loki不安的輕喚，藍紫色的小臉對著神像把雙腿張得更開。

對比遠處傳來的熱鬧歡笑聲，對外關閉起只有一人的神殿燈火通明也顯得異常冷清，只有偶然吹過的風聲，神明不再現身讓躺著的人內心越發不安，雖然被燭光包圍，但空曠清冷的殿內還是讓菖蒲色的乳尖敏感得挺立起。

thor透過神像的雙眼注視著祭台上的人，光影隨著風的吹動在充滿異域風情的藍色皮膚上遊走，身上的紋身像發著光一樣，海藻一樣的黑髮散落在四周，精緻漂亮的小臉害羞害怕又暗暗期待，轉動像兔子一樣濕潤的雙眼四處張望尋找自己，身體像初熟待採摘的果實，眼前一切讓thor覺得胯下一緊，更想狠狠欺負他。

「你的誠意也就只有這樣嗎。」

沉長的寂靜過後，神明終於再次說話，知道神明並沒離開讓loki立刻鬆了一口氣，但神明不滿意他的態度又立刻讓他緊張起來，國家安穩富足的未來全看他的態度而決定。

「那、那請問要怎樣才能另神明大人的您滿意？」

「作為獻給我的祭品，你的存在只有服務我討好我，撐開自己請求我檢驗。」thor按照自己一開始的目的刁難眼前可憐的羔羊。

「！？這⋯」神明如此直白的要求讓loki本來害羞的臉變成紫色。

「做不到的話就結束吧，但我不一定會再現身了。」

一聽神明說要離開，自己的猶豫讓神明感到缺乏誠意，想到因為自己另神明更生氣而讓約頓海姆再多持續幾百年的冰霜和飢荒，loki瞬間覺得自己太失敗，從兒時開始的信仰和日復一日的禱告，明明自己從身到心都是屬於神明，現在居然因為自身的羞恥心而猶豫，難怪神明覺得他沒有誠意！

「不！神明大人請不要離開！請您再給我一次機會！」替自己做好了心理建設後，為了顯得更有誠意，loki抱起腿彎把自己的雙腿打開得最大，把自己完全展示在神明面前。

「唔請神明大人您檢、檢查⋯我、我的⋯⋯純⋯潔⋯」儘管做好了心理準備，但羞恥心不是說拋棄就能拋棄，勻稱的身體害羞得發燙變成藍紫色，loki把自己軟綿的陰莖抬起露出隱藏在之下的女陰，眼眶發紅咬著嘴唇把兩邊的陰唇拉開，把連自己也不理解的自己，那從未被窺探過的處女地毫無保留的主動展示給自己的神明。

約頓海姆人體毛稀少，祭典前沐浴過的身體還保持著濕潤，兩個粉色穴口在燭光下反著隱約的水光，藏起來的陰蒂和雌性尿道口也在燭光的見證下露了出來，寂靜中只有風吹過的聲音，光影在發紫的藍色皮膚上起舞，見神明大人又沈默了，霎那間害怕神明大人的不滿戰勝了羞恥心，loki雙手不自覺把陰唇掰開至極限，把私密神秘的甬道打開一個小口，loki覺得自己的心跳得飛快雙手也緊張得佈滿了汗。

突然星星光點出現在巨大的神像前，匯聚成一個發光的金色人形，光點散去一個身穿盔甲配著大紅色披風的金髮男人從光芒中出現，站立在loki大張的雙腿前。loki呆呆看著突然出現的俊美健壯金髮男人，對方打理整齊的金髮比黃金還閃耀，連小麥色的肌膚也像在發光，雙眼像大海一樣蔚藍，手臂的肌肉比神像的雕刻還要誇張，loki沒想過神明大人本人比神像雕刻得還要俊美，更沒想過神明大人會親自現身。

發愣間對上對方玩味的眼神，瞬間清醒起自己此刻如此放浪地在男人的面前打開自己，面對只有聲音的神像和面對一個活生生的男人完全不一樣，羞恥心上升到極點，藍色的皮膚隨著整個人升溫變成紫色，像驚嚇又像害羞般尖叫著拼起腿用手遮擋自己的私處。

「有幸見到我現身，你就這樣的態度？」面對身下害羞得恨不得原地消失的人，thor用上位者的身份調戲他。

「不、不是⋯這⋯」以往牙尖嘴利的人一時之間羞恥慌亂得不知如何是好。

「那就讓我感受你代表約頓海姆的誠意。」thor意有所指的用眼神看了看那雙違背神意的雙手。

「嗚神明大人、我⋯⋯」loki雙手勉強遮擋著自己的陰莖和兩個穴口，紅著眼眶看著神明大人。

「一些選擇輕易就能看出一個人的誠意，而你卻在試圖惹怒我再次降下神罰。」thor用上位者的身份壞心責備恐嚇眼前的人。

「不！不是的！非常抱歉神明大人⋯」

「那你要比之前更努力才能求得到我的原諒。」

「嗚⋯非常抱歉、神明大人」

羞恥、激動、害怕讓堆積在眼角的淚水滑下，loki一邊道歉一邊在神明藍色雙眼熱烈的注視下慢慢把雙手移開，纖長的手指在彷彿能刺穿皮膚的注視下顫抖著再次拉開自己粉嫩的陰唇，虔誠的信徒把自身最寶貴的寶物獻給自己的神明。

藍色的皮膚下，藏在深處剛剛被短暫視姦過的青澀粉色穴口和陰蒂再次暴露在神明眼前，陰道口緊張得不停開合，甚至連本人都沒發現在被注視的羞恥下，稚嫩的雌穴開始敏感的流出水，粉色的私處另一切顯得異常淫蕩。

「你還應該說什麼。」神明繼續責備信徒的不敬。

「求、求神明大人原諒我剛剛的無禮⋯」

「還有。」

「嗚唔有勞、勞⋯神明大人嗯您⋯⋯檢驗⋯我的、我的⋯⋯」最後的話對著活人loki害羞得說不出口，偷偷和神明對視兩眼示意的把兩邊的軟肉再掰開一點。

「向神明求助可是要把話說清晰。」thor雙手抱胸站在祭台前，眼下的人另一向善良光明的神明欺負慾高漲，處處為難他。

「嗚請神明大人、檢驗我的、我的⋯⋯純潔嗚⋯」loki摔破罐子的把這羞恥的話快速說完，打算閉眼當鴕鳥。

thor雙手撐在祭台邊緣低下頭，鼻息若有若無的掃過，雙性敏感的雌穴立刻像張飢餓的小嘴一樣濕潤。

「我還是第一次看雙性的約頓海姆人⋯⋯不過，處子的話怎會如此淫蕩的自己在流水。」神明說著，用手指撫過會陰把雌穴流出的愛液接起，在loki面前張開手指拉出一條銀絲。

「如此嚴肅的時刻陰蒂為何會勃起。」神明繼續指控，說著用手指壞心的彈了一下因為外力而外露突起的敏感陰蒂。

「啊哈！！⋯嗚這⋯這⋯⋯」敏感的陰蒂被指甲快速刮過，帶來未感受過的刺激，被羞恥和害怕佔據對自己身體反應一無所知的人此刻慌亂害怕得不知如何是好，明明自己清楚自己是個聖潔的處子，但身體又不知為何如此淫蕩地在神明面前有了反應⋯⋯

「把陰道打開。」

神明繼續提出惡意的要求，已經被嚇得六神無主的人聽話的移動手指把陰道口開開合合的兩片軟肉一拼拉開，把一直若隱若現的青澀粉色甬道親自為神明開啟，thor借著火光在窄小濕潤的甬道淺處看到一個像雪花型的薄膜返著水光挑挑眉。

loki被淚水濕潤的雙眼看著神明抬起右手，手指像降下祝福一樣緩慢的沿著陰莖向下，掃過陰蒂滑過雌性尿道口落到陰道，粗大的手指突然沒入讓loki呼出聲，異物入侵的感覺讓藍色的腰身扭動拒絕，thor佈滿厚茧的指腹在尋找什麼一樣四處摩擦著內裏嬌嫩的軟肉，又不時搔刮肉壁惹得肉穴敏感的收縮。

陰蒂在神明的關愛下從一顆青澀的果實逐漸成熟，粉嫩的藍色玉莖充血勃起流著水，thor適時插入第二隻手指開拓緊致的甬道，佈滿厚茧的粗大手指不停勾挖敏感嬌嫩的軟肉，雙指不時把肉穴撐開成一個圓洞，又模仿抽插進出帶出一波波愛液，愛液把四周和loki的手指沾濕。

奇妙的感覺從下身傳入大腦，後腰酸軟，體內深處發燙又癢得像有千百隻螞蟻在走動，陰蒂在發痛，初次被插入的陌生感覺通通讓loki害怕得咬著唇忍耐，但身體又渴望體驗更多，腰臀不自覺的隨著神明的手指扭動，自己的手指也不自覺的順著自己的愛液來回撫摸陰唇，把四周弄的一片濕滑。

身下不時傳出忍隱的鼻音，那雙被淚水覆蓋的紅眼睛變得迷濛，敏感的雙性處子輕易迷失在愛慾的海洋裡，眼前的美景刺激得thor眼紅，褲襠勒緊渴望看到聽到更多，插入第三指更加賣力開拓。

「啊！！」

在摸到某一處突起的軟肉時讓一直忍耐的人呻吟出生，thor著重摳挖刺激那一點，讓魅人的歌聲停不下，只能不停放聲歌唱。

「不！！停、嗯啊啊啊啊！！」

「停啊求你！有什麼、嗯⋯啊哈！」

「啊哈求你！！停！要尿！要尿啊啊啊啊啊————～！！」第一次體驗這樣控制不住的無助讓loki以為自己要尿神明一身，舒服又害怕的呻吟求饒，最終在一聲撥高的尖叫下射了出來，穴內的手指被絞緊，大量濃稠的精液射滿了藍色的胸腹還賤到臉上。

作惡的手指在高潮中時被絞緊仍努力攪動，高潮時的敏感期把所有感觀放大，穴內的手指一直反覆刺激敏感凸起的那一點，第一次經受的人受不了這過載的快樂，捉抓著神明的手希望對方停下，但最終只能搖著頭尖叫著噴出另一波水。

thor看著身下人原本藍色的皮膚透紫發紅，黑色的髮絲被淚水和口水黏糊在臉上，忍不住欺壓下面對面近距離看著對方露著迷離快樂又痛苦的表情被自己用手指送上另一種高潮，在陰道蠕動快速收縮的時候反向用手指把穴口撐開，潮吹噴出的熱液穿過手指滑過掌心噴湧出，噴濺上軟甲時還傳出類似雨水滴落皮夾時碰撞的噠噠聲。

兩人全程四目相對，loki覺得自己像被波濤洶湧的海浪推著翻滾，又在海洋暴風過後的溫柔的包裹下靜待平復。

迷濛的雙眼追逐著遠去的大海，又被對方軟甲上的星星光點吸引，在火光照耀下神明腹部軟甲上的水跡發著光，loki的思緒剎那回復清明。

「嗚嗚⋯非常抱歉⋯」以為自己失禁甚至弄髒了神明的人困窘羞恥得不知如何是好，淚水再次湧出眼眶。

「看來你是真的更希望惹怒我。」thor隨著loki的視線看了看自己的腹部，知道對方青澀的會錯意了，但並沒有糾正的打算，反而把這也當成欺負對方的理由之一。

「真的、非常抱歉！請您原諒我嗚嗚⋯」loki困窘得捂著臉流淚不停道歉。

「噓，你接下來只要乖乖聽話就好。」神明安撫地摸著對方頭頂，大手彷彿有魔法一樣立刻讓loki被安心感包圍，抽啼的人不安的的看著神明等待指示。

神明溫暖的大手握上loki的雙手，露出那張佈滿淚水的紫色小臉，引導微溫的雙手到達正確的地方。

「啊⋯⋯」loki隨著神明的帶動，自己和對方粗大的手指一起插進自己的陰道內，把穴口撐滿成一個新的寬度。

thor隻感受了一下穴內的溫暖就退了出去，像罷弄人偶一樣把祭臺上的人按自己要求擺放，讓對方用自己的手指插入穴內開啟那神秘的甬道，再滿意的欣賞自己的作品。

祭壇上的祭品一臉清純卻擺著比妓女還淫蕩下流的動作，高潮後的藍色皮膚動情的變紫透紅，紅寶石的雙眼哭腫得像隻兔子，挺立起得紅紫色乳尖沾著loki自己的精液像甜品一樣勾引著人去品嚐，射過一次的陰莖疲軟的搭在緊致的腹肌上，再往下是佈滿愛液的反著曖昧水光的女陰，圓潤的陰蒂高高勃起，藍色的漂亮手指把被操成桃色的陰道口撐開，每當風吹過被強制保持撐開的陰道時穴內嫩肉就會敏感得收縮一下，最後是被自己愛液沾濕的後穴，兩個穴口被滾燙的視線注視得不停緊張收縮。

儘管日常生活很忍隱但loki也知道現在的自己的動作有多放蕩，強烈的羞恥心再次沾滿身心，被注視得身體再次發燙的人不自覺的合併雙腳。

「嗯～」

「嗚⋯」神明鼻音的輕哼讓答應會聽話的人輕顫，再次分開雙腿。

「張開眼睛看著。」神明繼續欺負身下乖巧的小祭品。

「嗚神明大人⋯」緊閉的雙眼無奈張開，佈滿淚水的紅眼睛害羞又委屈的看著對方。

「乖孩子。」神明撫摸對方的頭頂以示獎勵，被安撫的人像得到勇氣一樣，濕潤的紅色雙眼追逐著對方的動作，看著神明隨手拿過旁邊的金盤子捲起厚重的絲絨桌布墊高自己的腰，然後拿起一旁的蠟燭，燭光把神明的金髮照得閃閃發光，在loki不解的目光下把燭臺放在兩腿中間，濕潤下身被照得像發光一樣，瞬間明白神明意圖後再次激動起身。

「嗚！不要這樣！！」

「是你自己求我親自檢驗的，我是在實現你的願望。」loki被神明的話堵得小聲的咽嗚，只能看著神明那像黃金一樣的腦袋降落在自己雙腿間，蔚藍的雙眼映射著出紅色。

thor忍著想插進去馳騁的衝動讓自己的視線對上那天賦異稟的淫蕩肉洞，燭光讓一直若隱若現的媚肉失去了遮掩，內裡的美景完完全全展現在眼前。

和膚色強烈對比的顯得異常淫蕩的桃色肉穴，那片雪花一樣的薄膜被扯得變形，被開拓鬆軟的甬道內錯落交織著愛液編織的銀網，軟肉濕潤得反著光又不時緊張的蠕動，thor看得入迷控制著藍色的雙手把穴口拉開到極限，只見穴內的銀絲隨著甬道變寬拉長或許斷裂去為軟肉增添光澤，最後甚至起了玩心對著穴內吹氣，看著媚紅的敏感穴肉快速蠕動收縮，儘管陰道已經高潮後變得鬆軟但手指的長度有限並不能看到盡頭，就在神明惋惜時看到甬道在被熱烈的注視下再次動情的流出愛液，thor視線追隨著愛液從深處流出滑落到粉嫩後穴，後穴口被沾濕時還敏感的收縮把愛液吞入，多餘的愛液滑落消失在臀縫中。

thor揉捏了幾下手感極好的藍色小屁股，右手拇指壓上後穴，打著圈把愛液在青澀穴口塗抹均勻，指甲搔刮幾下穴口的皺褶後直入半指，雙性淫蕩的身體動情後連後穴也自動變軟，但初次被入侵還是讓loki痛呼出聲，佈滿厚茧的粗大拇指不停摩擦後穴的嫩肉，轉著圈的往深處沒入，比雌穴更緊致的觸感讓thor忍不住遐想進入後的舒爽，手指在穴內打著圈，逼出更多好聽的呻吟，藍色的陰莖再次被刺激得半勃，就在loki再次飄飄然的時候，神明停下了動作，抽出的拇指讓還未閉合的後穴張開成一個小圓洞，借著燭光觀察了一下後穴的粉色甬道，視姦完和玩弄夠後thor的視線再去對上那已經變成紫色的小臉。

「看不出，看來只能靠你自己證明了。」

loki瞪大眼睛聽著神明檢驗評定後宣佈的結果，明明都已經做出如此羞恥放蕩的事還不能得到神明的完全信任，而且體內深處的灼熱和搔癢隨著神明的離開變得異常難受，他還沒弄懂這到底是什麼感覺，只是本能的希望神明能像之前那樣從這種燥熱的搔癢中解救他。

「嗚神明大人⋯」loki佈滿淚水的雙眼可憐無助的看著神明。

thor看了一下堆放在四周琳羅滿目的祭品，最後看中了一把裝飾性的匕首，thor拿在手上握了一下，比普通刀柄要粗，刀柄鑲滿了一排排打磨成圓形的小碎鑽點綴，弧上末端是一個比柄身更粗吸人眼球的半球型八角藍寶石，底座兩邊各有一圈突起的鑽石，刀鞘也鑲滿了鑽石，花俏又不實用，有錢人顯擺最愛的玩兒。

「用這個自己插進去吧。」thor沒忘記一開始的目的，玩弄過後繼續故意刁難眼下的人，侮辱性的讓對方用一把冰冷的小刀柄隨隨便便的自行破了那象徵身份的珍貴薄膜以示清白。

神明捉著抽出loki的右手，賞賜的把匕首放進對方手中，溫暖的大手包裹著冰冷的小手，緊握刀鞘，引導著把半球型的冰冷鑽石從半勃的陰莖往下滑，引得身下人顫抖輕喘，尖角滑過敏感的陰蒂掃過尿道口，最後停留在仍被單手撐開的陰道前，然後神明鬆開手抽身等待祭品親自獻上自己最珍貴之物。

「嗚求您⋯」儘管是自己神明的旨意，但用冷硬的刀柄親自破斷身為聖子身份的聖潔讓loki充滿不安和害怕。

「噓——我已經引領你準備好了自己，剩下就是證明你虔誠的時候。」

神明用他溫柔安心的聲音鼓舞猶豫害怕的信徒，被徹底迷惑的人吞了吞口水，下定了決心，握著刀鞘的手緩緩地把刀柄插入自己珍貴的處女地。

球型鑽石從穴口漸漸消失，寶石的邊角刮著敏感的嫩肉，冷硬的異物感和被插入帶來的不適讓loki呻吟出聲停下手裡的動作，紫色的身體佈滿細汗在喘氣，無助的看著眼前的神明，又被神明溫柔鼓舞的眼神下再次動手把刀柄往深處推，不粗的刀柄沒有任何阻礙，半圓的碎鑽刮過層層媚肉沒入，直到刀柄底座壓上兩邊的軟肉。

「⋯神、神明大人⋯嗯唔⋯」loki雙眼佈滿淚水，保持拿著刀鞘插入的動作看向神明，等待最後的判決。

神明溫暖的大手再次握上loki的手，在loki的驚呼中帶動他左右轉動匕首然後快速抽出沒入的刀柄，絞緊的甬道能感受到凸起的寶石刮著嬌嫩的肉壁，深處寬大的八角形寶石又快速撐開刮著肉壁退出，兩人雙手像宣誓一樣舉著匕首在半空中，刀柄上的寶石沾滿愛液反著金光。

「雖然不能證明你自己，但我認可你的虔誠了。」thor看了一圈刀柄的寶石沒發現血跡。

「嗚謝謝、謝謝神明大人。」神明的話讓loki懸著的心放下，但抽出匕首後體內的搔癢卻越發強烈，沒有了冷硬匕首的甬道甚至覺得空虛，肉穴不滿的在收縮，陌生難耐的感覺撞擊著loki的神經。

「那就這樣吧。」thor放下匕首，無視對方迷茫渴求的眼神。

「不！請等等！我、我⋯⋯」loki立刻阻止神明的離開，但他自己也說不清想讓神明做什麼。

「怎樣？」thor耐心的等待對方。

「嗚我、不知道⋯抽出匕首後、更難受了⋯⋯」

「怎樣難受了？」神明故意要對方細說。

「嗚、裡面⋯好癢好熱⋯好難受嗚⋯⋯」

「那你想怎樣？」

「請問，神明大人您、能像之前那樣⋯再做一次嗎？」loki完全不知道他的身體怎麼了，神廟的教學和圖書館完全沒有這方面的知識，他就像一張白紙一樣，只能向神明訴說他的難受，希望神明能像之前那樣幫他止住體內的搔癢拯救他。

「之前怎樣？」

「唔您、您把手指⋯插進去⋯⋯或者匕、匕首⋯⋯也⋯」

「我把手指插進哪裡？」聲音小得快聽不清，但thor明白。

「嗚⋯⋯這裡⋯⋯」loki用手指撐開穴口示意，神明樂於滿足虔誠信徒的祈求，爽快的插入三指把穴口填滿，讓loki滿足的呻吟出聲，滿足過後神明只是把手指插在裡面完全不動又讓吃之未遂的身體再次開始控訴不滿。

「神明大人，請您⋯⋯動、一動⋯」身體深處的搔癢難耐戰勝了羞恥心，反正更丟臉的也做過了，loki索性摔破罐子按著身體的渴望走。

「怎樣動？這樣嗎」thor避開所有敏感點隨意的用指腹摩擦淺處的軟肉，身下的人不滿得不自覺扭動腰臀追逐手指。

「嗚唔要更裡面、啊哈！！」身體的不滿讓身下人無師自通的親自指揮起對方如何取悅自己，又瞬間被擦到深處的敏感點軟伏下去。

loki努力扭動腰身讓神明的手指能再次碰上剛剛的地方，但扭得渾身發燙佈滿細汗依然處在不上不下的狀態，thor忍耐著自己看著身下的人用自己的手指操自己，如果不是剛剛親自驗證過，他才不相信眼下這個淫蕩扭腰的人是第一次經歷性愛的處子。

「嗚不夠⋯好難受、嗚嗯⋯」體力不停流失又一直到達不了的狀態loki難受得哭了出來。

「有一個辦法你想試嗎？」神明打開陷阱引導獵物自己跳進去。

「嗯！怎樣都可以！」難受迷糊的人聽到神明說有辦法拯救自己立刻點頭答應。

「把陰唇撐開。」thor抽出穴內再次被愛液沾濕的手指，在對方期待的目光下解放出自己忍耐得變成紫黑色的粗大陰莖。

loki第一次看別人的陰莖，沒想到第一次就被眼前佈滿青筋的猙獰巨物嚇到了，形狀大小顏色和自己的完全不一樣，前列腺液把飽滿的龜頭沾濕得發亮，loki看著那堅硬的巨物敲打上自己的陰道口，瞬間被燙得顫抖了一下，神明滾燙的陰莖沿著後穴滑進打開的小陰唇，在loki的驚呼下用兩人的體液潤滑，在陰蒂、陰道口和後穴間來回摩擦，刺激得身下人一邊呻吟一邊流出更多愛液，小陰唇像嘴唇半含著陰莖輕輕舔舐，舒服得神明輕哼，堅硬的巨物最後摩擦上同樣勃起流著水的秀氣陰莖，thor像雄獅一樣把自己的液體沾滿標記身下的領地。

loki兔子一樣的紅眼睛緊張的隨著那巨物走動，當那滾燙的巨物回到穴口打轉時，緊張得像小饞貓一樣忍不住吞口水，惹得神明輕笑。

thor一手握上手感極佳的大腿一手扶著自己把圓潤的龜頭插進已經迫不及待流著口水的小嘴，儘管已經開拓過，但比女性窄小的陰道第一次被進入就是神明異於常人的粗度還是讓loki痛得的白著臉皺起眉頭。

「啊哈！不、痛嗚！！！」和匕首完全不一樣，彷彿被劈開的疼痛讓loki痛得抓花神明的手臂希望對方停下，勃起的陰莖也痛得萎了下去。

「很快就不痛了。」

「嗚嗯！」loki委屈的覺得自己像含冤的犯人在接受酷刑逼供認罪一樣，不停扭動身體想把自己退出去，連帶牽扯被破開的疼痛從神經傳進大腦，痛得眼淚停不下。

thor進入了一半後也被夾得生痛，但他忍耐的停下動作，撫弄起被痛得萎掉的可憐陰莖讓痛哭的人分散注意力，溫暖的大手包裹擼動莖身，平整的指尖著重搔刮敏感的尿道口，熟練快速的技巧一下子就讓身下的人再次被快感侵佔呻吟出聲。

「嗯哈啊啊啊啊————！」thor在身下人放鬆的時候擺動腰腹讓自己忍耐多時的硬痛陰莖整根沒入，伴隨著尖叫粗大滾燙的陰莖破開了什麼進入到一個全新的深度，陰道分泌大量愛液潤滑體內作惡的凶器，thor感受著自己被溫暖濕潤緊致的肉穴包裹著，這一刻就像艱苦過後的甘美果實無比美好。

loki摸著自己被頂起的腹部，粗喘著氣平復自己，陰道被撐滿得能感受出陰莖上的青筋如何盤繞，疼痛過後一開始的灼熱感和搔癢感再次佔據體內深處，但被神明大人佔滿的感覺又異常舒服讓他忍不住呻吟出聲，thor聽到loki不再痛呼後立刻抽插起忍耐多時的硬痛陰莖，每一下都頂上之前發現的敏感點，抽插間帶出的愛液混合著少量的血液。

「看，你的處子血～」thor拿起桌上附近裝飾的白絲巾把混合著愛液的處子血染上後舉到loki面前。

「！？嗚⋯唔啊啊！！」loki迷濛著雙眼沒看清，身體反射性的夾緊了一下。

thor隨手甩下絲巾後握緊loki的腰大力抽插，祭台被撞得不停搖晃，桌上的蠟燭搖搖欲墜，loki被推撞得緊抓神明的雙手保持平衡，寂靜空曠的神殿不停迴響著loki的呻吟，曖昧的水音也被放大，loki迷濛的雙眼注視著神像上神明被火光照射放大不停搖擺的影子，看起來像一隻巨獸在吞食獵物。thor重重的撞上敏感點懲罰身下人的分心，兔子一樣的雙眼呻吟著再次回到神明身上。

「唔啊⋯慢一點嗚啊啊⋯～」哭腫雙眼的人推拒著哀求，下面的嘴卻隨著抽出時帶起一圈軟肉奮力挽留，沒入時又恨不得吞下更多，比上面的小嘴誠實多了。

「等我一起。」在感受到肉穴快速收縮的時候，thor握上身下人的陰莖加快速度，滾燙堅硬的陰莖反覆重重撞上深處的敏感點。

「不啊啊啊太多了啊啊————！！」神明空閒的大手撫上一直被冷落充血腫大的陰蒂，指腹的厚茧快速刺激著最脆弱敏感的地方，過載的快感再一次襲向loki，炸開一個又一個的煙花，腳趾繃緊彎起腰搖著頭奮力掙扎，在健壯手臂上再次留下一條條抓痕。

「嗚哈要、尿！要尿啊啊啊嗚不啊啊啊啊————～～～」

在甬道絞緊收縮潮吹的時候，thor放開握著陰莖的手和loki同時射精，大量的精液射入深處把噴湧出的潮吹液衝撞回頭，大量的滾燙的液體倒流燙得loki高潮後全身抽搐，thor喘著氣感受著穴內高潮後的絞緊舒服得頭皮發麻，待肉穴完全放鬆後才把疲軟的陰莖抽出。

loki躺在祭台上整個散發著被滋潤後的媚態，黑髮四散，佈滿汗水的皮膚襯托得身上的紋身像發著光，胸腹上全是自己濃稠的精液，陰唇被摩擦得紅腫外翻，被長時間撐開的陰道保持著一個被操成肉紅色的圓洞，射入深處的精液混合著愛液緩慢流出，滑過後穴滴落祭台上，配合著燭光環繞一切看起來聖潔又淫亂，好像他才是被供奉的神明。

剛發洩過的陰莖因眼前淫蕩的景象再次逐漸充血，thor的手摸上被摩擦得紅腫外翻的陰唇，順著落到吞吐前穴愛液的後穴，順暢的沒入食指，見對方沒有太多不適便曲起手指開拓，四處摳挖。

「⋯⋯嗯嗯、痛⋯」後穴的異物感讓loki輕哼，直到異物變成雙倍大小才因疼痛緊皺眉頭，被刺激得半勃的陰莖有點低頭的催勢。

穴內佈滿厚茧的指腹不停四處摳挖按壓嬌嫩的腸壁，不時雙指叉開擴展腸道，雙性淫蕩的身體很快適應漸漸自動分泌出腸液潤滑，直到摸到某一點，身下人彷彿受驚的兔子一般瞪大紅腫的雙眼尖叫出聲。

「啊！！嗯嗯好奇、怪⋯啊啊啊啊！！」loki不可思議的看著自己的神明，然後神明大人笑了笑更加著重刺激那一點，驚呼漸漸變成高高低低的呻吟。

thor適時加入第三指，後穴的刺激另陰道不停開開合合分泌出新的愛液混著之前的精液漸漸溢出，空閒的大手揉捏上被冷落的乳肉，先是圍著乳暈打轉然後三指拉扯起變硬的乳尖又用指甲搔刮乳孔，loki呻吟著無意識挺胸希望另一邊也能得到愛撫，酥酥麻麻的快感從胸部擴散，上下的刺激再次另loki回復到飄飄然的狀態。

三指往後撤時loki無意識的扭動腰臀追逐，空虛的後穴還沒表達不滿立刻就換上另一個更粗大火熱的物體入侵，圓潤的龜頭緩慢堅定地破開層層肉壁往深處深入。

「嗯嗚、慢一點啊⋯啊哈⋯」和前穴不一樣的疼痛另loki再次緊抓神明的手臂，眉頭緊皺雙眼佈滿淚水，有了前一次的經驗，紅豔的雙唇不停快速呼氣放鬆自己。

整根沒入後兩人同時鬆了一口氣，比陰道更緊致的快感讓thor舒服得長嘆一聲，身下人適應的空檔thor把兩條白嫩長腿放在手臂上。

thor探索的緩慢往深處抽插，不停變換角度想發現更多敏感點，每每擦過前列腺就會被夾緊一次，終於在撞到深處某一點時，loki變調的呻吟出聲，然後就被鎖定這個連著前列腺和深處敏感點的角度開始猛烈的進攻。

「嗯啊！！不、不啊啊啊啊———～」兩個敏感點被同時快速猛烈的攻擊，第一次經歷的處子根本招架不住，連話也說不清。

先是龜頭擦過前列腺，然後是佈滿青筋的火熱柱身摩擦敏感的前列腺，最後龜頭再擦向甬道深處的敏感點，稚嫩敏感的甬道除了被刺激得夾緊毫無還手之力。每一下陰莖插滿後穴時，就會頂起loki薄薄的腹部，逼出陰道流出更多愛液和射進去的精液，混合液不停往下流向後穴，又隨著抽插被帶出帶入，各種液體被打成一圈圈白沫，響著淫蕩的水音。

「不愧是選中的祭品！約頓海姆的雙性都是像你這種天賦異稟的淫蕩身體嗎！敏感度是不是也是成為聖子考量的一點！」比操單性別更舒爽的體驗讓thor開口誇讚自己虔誠的信徒。

像被諷刺貶低但又像被神明大人誇獎的形容讓loki覺得自己更興奮更敏感，希望更賣力討好神明，青澀配合對方的節奏努力回應，出口的呻吟隨著抽插的速度越來越放浪，燃燒自己盡情為神明高歌，大殿搖擺的巨大光影展示著巨獸繼續品嚐他美味的祭品，吃骨吸髓連渣也不剩。

撞擊的啪啪聲和曖昧的水音伴隨著高高低低的性感沙啞呻吟聲，聖潔禁慾的聖子在神明身下綻放，展露最原始的慾望，處子比任何老練的娼妓還要淫蕩放浪，用他的三張天賦異稟的小嘴討好自己唯一的恩客。

扶在大腿上的雙手不知何時已下移，掰開兩邊臀肉把穴口撐至極限，讓每一下都進入至最深處，隨著抽插甬道像無數張小嘴吮吸著陰莖，退出時又會無師自通吸緊挽留，帶起一圈紅豔的軟肉，藍色的臀肉被撞成紫紅色佈滿血絲，胯部和腿跟亦留下一個個曖昧的紫色指痕。

loki像被海浪撲翻落難的人，張開嘴沙啞得呼喊不出聲，腰部以下酸軟得毫無知覺，只能像扶著浮木一樣緊抓神明強而有力的手臂，隨著怒濤翻滾，秀氣滴水的陰莖不停啪啪啪的拍打在自己薄薄的腹上，前液亂滴在四周。

感受到後穴收縮頻率的密集，thor抱緊滑落的雙腿，加快抽插的速度，右手捏上脆弱敏感的陰蒂時loki在一聲尖叫中射了出來，精液隨著撞擊四散。

「哈啊啊、不嗯啊啊啊————～～」後穴裡堅硬的巨大陰莖無情地繼續操幹射精後敏感的人，腸肉痙攣吸咬回應，被冷落的陰道突然被插入三指，摸索刺激淺處的G點，揉捏陰蒂的動作亦沒停下，青澀的人接受不了這可怕的多重快感，只能哭喊著崩潰求饒，眼淚鼻水胡亂沾著。

和粗暴的動作不同，thor一邊擺動腰胯雙手亦一邊靈巧的工作，佈滿厚茧的手指先是圍著陰蒂四周的軟肉打圈，然後拇指伸向尿道口食指壓上陰蒂，兩指快速開合，兩指指甲同時快速摳刮尿道口和陰蒂，又壞心的拉扯起脆弱的肉粒把她拉長變形，原本青澀害羞的陰蒂被玩弄得爛熟腫大外露，像要滴出血一樣紅豔，尿道口被刮得腫起一圈。

神明臉上佈滿薄汗，過長的頭髮黏在脖子上，性感得過分，充滿力量的身體仍在不停歇的擺動，陰莖像要把肉壁磨穿一樣滾燙，loki透過積滿淚水的雙眼，被火光照耀得散發金光的俊美性感神明近在眼前，屬於神明的濃烈男性荷爾蒙包覆著自己，彷如夢境，淚水隨著閉眼滑下，盡情的放聲呻吟，跟隨神明進入瓦爾哈拉。

thor把手指從陰道抽出，雙手抓緊loki胯部兩邊拇指把陰道口掰開，狠狠抽插幾十下後一聲低吟，大量的滾燙精液射進後穴深處衝擊敏感的腸肉，loki被燙得弓起身體繃緊腳趾張嘴無聲的潮吹，無數張小嘴的夾緊舒服得頭皮發麻讓thor低吼，雙手緊抓恨不得連囊袋也塞進去，後穴被灌滿的同時陰道深處噴湧出的熱液把之前射進去的精液和各種混合液像噴泉一樣從被打開的穴口噴出，液體像火花一樣散開，大量的液體淋到兩人和滴落在四周的金器上，響起叮叮噹噹的小調。

「你還有一個不可多得的小噴泉！」像噴泉的潮吹讓神明忍不住再次誇讚他胯下青澀虔誠又淫蕩的信徒，回覆他的是後穴的絞緊收縮。

thor在性感的低喘平復，並享受高潮後的餘韻，後穴痙攣著一下下吮吸內裡疲軟的陰莖，吸出少量餘精，像飢餓的小獸連一點也不放過，實在被掏空後才戀戀不捨退出，拉出一條條白絲。

被神明享用完的祭品像被玩壞的人偶，張著嘴滿臉液體，佈滿淚水睜著失神的雙眼，皮膚變成動情後的藍紫色，原本整齊的黑髮像海藻一樣散開胡亂黏在臉上身上，軟綿無力的身體還在連續高潮後的抽搐，桃色的乳頭高高挺立，上面的精液尤其顯眼，被射滿的平坦小腹微漲，秀氣的疲軟陰莖軟倒在一旁，原本桃粉的私處變成肉紅色，圓潤腫大的陰蒂像浸泡海水後張開貝殼露出的紅珍珠，小小的尿道口腫起微張彰顯存在感，紅腫外翻的陰道和被撐成圓洞腫起的後穴大張著，一邊內裡紅豔的媚肉翕動著繼續溢出停不下的愛液，一邊白色的精液漸漸從紅腫的肉壁深處流出沿著臀縫往下滑，腰胯大腿上佈滿紫紅色的指印，被操得變紫的皮膚上鋪滿各種液體濕瀝瀝反著光，從破處到高潮才幾次就已經能蛻變成是一副被玩壞三門齊開的放蕩身體。

『全身的洞都被操開，這才是一個性奴祭品應有的樣子！』⋯⋯這黑暗的想法在光明的神明內心發芽。

天還暗著，外面熱鬧的歡笑聲和音樂還在持續，環繞著濃烈的荷爾蒙氣息，眼前是經自己手綻放開的淫亂尤物，神殿內逐漸昏暗的燭光，多得堆疊亂放的金銀珠寶，一切像極墮落的淫亂派對，視覺享受和感官刺激下陰莖又有抬頭的催勢，祭品的沒有拒絕的權利，歡慶感謝自己的日子何不好好放鬆盡情滿足。

⋯⋯

thor收拾好自己，扯下祭台的桌布把一身液體累得睡著的人像禮物一樣包好，抱起對方消失在神殿中。

一室的祭品、消失的聖子和桌布另約頓海姆民眾議論紛紛，等時隔百年再次迎來初春時，眾人才知道神明在上一次祭典時收回了他降下的懲罰，但也並沒有再次眷顧約頓海姆的大地。

⋯⋯

除了聖子和桌布，thor還另外帶走了兩樣物品，那把讓loki自行破處的裝飾匕首和那塊沾了血的絲巾。

匕首送給了loki，桌布被loki收起懷念故鄉，絲巾被當成了紀念裱框起放在loki房間當裝飾，使用人把匕首封藏了起來，並努力無視那畫框的存在，每次僕人打掃都讓loki非常緊張，怕被看出那是什麼。

⋯⋯

ps：可以理解成，白布上隨意幾點紅色的抽象藝術畫。  
（thor直呼內行！）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一開始本意就隻是想欺負基基，所以沒在意太多，寫的時候粗略想了想後續，變得挺狗血的ww  
> 反正也沒有寫的打算，隨便看看吧ww

⋯⋯

以往帶去神域的聖子在閃電宮各處擔任普通僕人或選為神明代理人在四處遊走，少量有能人士偶然能得到金蘋果的贘賜延長些許壽命。

loki是唯一被圈起當禁臠，住在閃電宮偏殿，並有一個專屬女僕人。thor不用出征的日子在外夜夜笙歌，但定期寵幸loki，所有人都知道thor藏起一個沒外人見過的性感尤物，loki會收到首(你)飾(懂)禮物但沒有任何衣物，只有兩件浴袍用以替換來面對僕人，亦不能離開房間只能在偏殿自帶的小花園走走，除了四肢散架屁股痛的日子，空閒時靠和僕人聊天、看書、為故鄉祈禱和打理花園打發時間。

就這樣過了1年左右，在兩人不知情的情況下loki懷孕了，但因為普通人承受不了神子，所以在差不多1個多月時流產，新神消逝的波動驚動了frigga和odin，被溫柔的frigga狠狠教育了，thor重新思索兩人關係漸漸改變對loki的態度，並暪著loki分金蘋果給他吃，緩慢的修成正果，或者一直是情人。

其實1年覺得太短了，但考慮到開始服用金蘋果延緩成長，還是年輕早點開始好（無謂的想太多了

**Author's Note:**

> 本來想到一個熱情性感主動的基基想情人節更新  
> 但發現手機片段存稿很多⋯⋯擱置了www  
> 反正努力情人節再更新一篇就是了ww
> 
> 我有wland和SY，同id  
> 但自己在國道飄移，不是每一篇都好意思在那邊更新就是了（掩臉


End file.
